undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 94
This Issue 94 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Call Me Crusoe". This issue is Chad-centric. 716, Call Me Crusoe In prison, my first cellmate was named J-Tech. He was a terrible person. He stated that he was in for murder only, but rumors said that he had raped children as well. That man was sick. I have never been scared of being alone. In prison I actually wanted to be alone. But what I am scared of, is not to have love in my life. All these thoughts run through my head as I drive the RV, Garrett sitting in the passenger seat. “Do you believe there is a God?” Garrett suddenly asks. I look at him, muttering “If there is, I can’t see what the hell he’s doing, bringing the dead alive.” “Maybe...” Garrett says, sounding sad. Well, his friend and former co-worker just died, so that’s understandable. “Maybe it’s like Noah’s Arc? Maybe all the bad people are going to die?” I sigh. “If that’s the case, why am I still here?” I realize that Garrett doesn’t know that I have been in prison, so I continue. “I mean, I’ve killed people.” “So have I...” Garrett just says. “So have I.” “Hey, papi.” Timmy says, laying his hand on my shoulder. I take a quick look back, seeing him with Al. “Our shift.” I nod, parking the car. Once every fifth hour, we have a short brake. Right now we’re in the middle of nowhere. A few abandoned cars in the side of the road, but other than that here’s emtpy. “Hey, sorry about Frank.” Al says to Garrett, who just nods as a ‘thank you.’ “I know the two of you were close before the outbreak.” I get up from the chair, then I head outside. I don’t like comforting people, and I even less like hearing people getting comforted. “Hey.” Margaret says. She has been driving with Gord, Doug and Kristen in another car. I see her, leaning up one of the abandoned cars. She seems tired. Going towards her, I begin to smile. I had a wife once, however she was the reason I ended up in prison. She cheated on me, so I stole a lot of money from her. Too many money. I got three years for that. I was 24 at that point. “You look tired.” I say, jokingly. Margaret smiles. “I am.” We have only kissed once so far; that time in the RV after Dani died. But I like Margaret, and I think she likes me too. “I have been thinking, Chad.” Margaret says, looking around, then she meets my eyes. “Let me hear?” I mutter, standing very close to her. “I don’t want to die alone. I want to...” Margaret begins. I then interrupt her with a kiss. I agree with her that we shouldn’t have to be alone. And I want to spend the rest of my life with Margaret. If we knew a priest, I would have married Margaret right away.  “Chad, are you sure...” Margaret says, but doesn’t finish her sentence as I kiss her. “I’m sure.” I say, looking the woman in her eyes. I think about telling her about my past, not having any secrets. But I’m afraid that she will push me away if I do. So I don’t. Deaths *None Credits *Chad Bottom *Al Halib *Timmy Ember *Garrett White *Margaret Wing Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues